


Labyrinths Of Astoria - Alternative Story

by PrincessNala150



Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNala150/pseuds/PrincessNala150
Summary: Iona Hardwick was a normal girl. When a chance encounter leaves her world turned upside down.
Relationships: Alex Cyprin/Main Character, Hades/Main Character (Labyrinths of Astoria), Zeus/Main Character (Labyrinths of Astoria)





	1. Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP! 

“Urgh” my alarm beeps loudly in the quiet. I slowly open one eye and slam the STOP button. 5:00am flashes in big red letters. I move out of bed. My cross trainer sits in the far corner, amongst the other gym equipment we have, of the spare room of the apartment I share with my brother Josh. I drag my sorry self out of bed and dress to start training. 

I am determined to get fit, and so far I am doing well. I put my chocolate brown hair up in a ponytail. After my hours workout I go for a shower.  
Hot, sweaty And naked I step inside the walk in shower and just stand there for a few minutes while I just left the hot water cascade down my sore shoulders and back. 

I have been training hard recently although I don’t know why. I get out of the shower, and cover myself in a towel. I brush my teeth when I hear a knock at the door.  
“Sis” my brother’s voice cheerily comes from the other side of the door. “I gotta go to work, I have been called in” Josh is a police detective and is constantly working. 

I spit my toothpaste out, “Yeah okay. Come home safe yeah?”

“Love ya” calls Josh his voice receding and a BANG as he shuts the door. 

I shrug and rinse my mouth out. I go to walk towards the bathroom door when I suddenly feel dizzy. I grab the door handle. Slowing my breathing. The world starts to go black and the last thing I hear is a baritone voice “Don’t worry I’ve got you” and firm arms holding me. Then the world goes black. 

I slowly open my eyes the light hurts my eyes, and I squint. My head is throbbing. It takes a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the bright lights. 

When I can finally see I realise I’m not in my room, or even in my bed. I sneak out of bed the pain in my head is unbearable. I walk very slowly and reach the door. I put my hand on the door handle when the dizziness overcomes me again. The world goes upside down and black only this time there is only the floor to catch me.


	2. Chapter 2 Hades POV

Why? Why did Zeus have to build an estate in between his and mine? 

I pressed the intercom button and my assistant Alex’s cheery voice rang out. “Yes Hades?” I didn’t like formalities, and to be honest Alex was a great assistant. “Do we have anymore leads?” My voice said steadily. 

The door to my office opened. Alex popped their head round “No we don’t. By the way I’ve brought you some herbal tea. It may help with your headache.”

I thank them with an up nod. We lost a couple of high ranking goddess in a battle with Titans. We haven’t been able to find any trace of her. We don’t know if she’s on Tarterus. 

I place my pen down on my desk. “Alex have you felt anything” 

“When Hades?”  
“Just now” the surprise in my voice evident.  
“No Hades” they replied. 

With finality I said “Alex can you hold the fort here please?”

“Sure Hades. Do you mind if I leave early?” 

My eyes went wide at the thought. Alex, they normally stayed as late as I did. I gave a simple nod. And went to find my running clothes. 

As I went had gotten into them. I felt it. I felt the call of power. I clicked my fingers and followed it. Through the void. The void is a place where nothing can exist, no time, no day no night, no up no down. And then I get it again. CLICK I had arrived Earth. 

I was in a park, there were lots of people around. I start to jog since I am wearing sports gear. I feel it again, so I start to run in the direction of it. It becomes a little stronger. I’m totally focusing on following and not running when I run full force into someone. 

“Oh I‘m so sorry” I utter quite taken aback.  
“It’s okay. It’s my fault I wasn’t watching where I was going” said the woman who sat on the ground. 

I look directly at her. She’s so beautiful. Her long chocolate coloured hair pulled into a ponytail, damp with sweat. Her grey eyes sparkling from the exhilaration of exercise. She’s panting hard. I stare at her.  
Her eyes flick over to me. That’s when I feel it. That pull, the soul of a god or goddess of Olympus. I feel it coming from her. 

I open my mouth to say something, anything instead of just staring open mouthed and sitting on the ground. She speaks after what seems like an age. “I’m Iona. Iona Hardwick” she brushes herself off and stands. I do the same. Coming to my senses. I stand to my full height and realise I am quite taller than Iona. She’s not short. She is wearing black jogging bottoms and a short top. 

I click my fingers. Time stops. Even Iona stops. I gather myself. I speak out loud without meaning too. “Where are you? This woman is so beautiful. I’ve never seen a human like her. Where are the souls?” That’s when I feel it. I feel the pull towards Iona. I click my fingers again and the world carries on as if nothing happened. I speak “Would it be okay if I took you out to dinner?” 

Iona laughs it’s a sweet melodic sound “I don’t even know your name! And you want to take me to dinner?”  
I smile “Sorry. It’s Hades”  
Iona raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow “Hades? As in Greek god of the Underworld from Mythology?” She smiles showing white teeth. “Your parents must really have hated you” she laughs to show there was no malice meant. I smile and say “Could you write down your address and I will come and pick you up?” She gives me the side eye. 

“I don’t normally give my address out to strangers especially strangers named Hades - however I will leave my phone number on this bit of paper. Give me a call?”

I nod and carefully fold the paper placing it in my pocket. She turns away and I click my fingers and teleport out. The next thing I know I’m back in my estate, in my kitchen. Water - I grab a drink thinking back to the beautiful girl. 

Something within me stirs. Something I haven’t felt for years. I place my glass on the counter. And make my way to my bedroom. 

I have a projection box. It allows me to put something in it someone had touched and it creates an exact image of them. Like a photograph. I put the paper in the box. Lying it flat and not creasing it. 

On the wall projects an image of this woman. I lock my door. I strip my sweaty jogging clothes and for now leave them in a pile on the floor. 

I’m completely naked now. I lie on my large bed to accommodate my large frame. I speak to the projection box “Move image to the ceiling” I look up at the image and I can feel myself getting excited. 

I take my large cock in my hand and gently to begin with I start to stroke it. I slam my eyes shut and imagine her mouth on me. I start to stroke quicker, my breath getting faster. I think about all the things I’d like to do to her. I think about that amazingly beautiful body lying beneath mine. I open my eyes. I see her staring back at me. I would love to have her mouth around my hardness sucking, licking when I feel it the urge to cum. I say her name as I release all over my lower stomach “Iona” it sounds so good as I release. 

I grab some tissues off the nightstand. And give myself a quick wipe down. Before heading into the shower. I turn on the shower and realise the paper is still in the projection box. I leave the shower running and remove the paper. And lock it away in my desk drawer. Before leaving for a shower. 

I shut the bathroom door behind me. As I walk into the shower I think about Iona again. “What’s wrong with me?” I mutter to nobody. I start to wash myself and I feel myself stir “Again? Why?” I become hard quickly only this time I leave the shower and grab my fleshlight. A sex toy Alex brought from his many trips to earth which I have never used. I place some of the lubricant that came with it into the fleshlight. And I stick my rock had cock in there. 

I start to fuck it feeling stupid at first. I very nearly remove it from myself. When Iona pops into my head. I move it faster and my hips start to move automatically. I start to say her name “Iona” over and over. I feel the tightness of the fleshlight as I feel myself start to climax. I nearly shout her name “Iona” release hits me and I cum into the sex toy. I put the fleshlight on the shelf. I will clean that later once my shower is over and step back into the shower. 

I stand under the hot water puzzled. I can’t understand it’s not like I don’t masterbate I mean all people do it. But twice within the space of 5 minutes. And so much. I stare guiltily at the fleshlight I filled it pretty much. I shake my head and finish my shower. Wrapping a purple towel round my waist I clean the fleshlight and return it to its box. I open the door and sit at my desk. I remove the paper with Iona’a number on it. And dial Alex’s phone. 

He picks it up on the first ring. “Alex I have a lead. Can you come to my estate. I will be waiting in the lounge. I grab a suit and click my fingers and it flies onto me. I grab my shoes and slowly put them on. And make my way to the living room to wait for Alex. 

Alex arrives 30 seconds after I do. “So you have a lead?” They ask. 

“Yes. I want you to look up this phone number see if you can get an address for me. It’s an earth number. You may have to enlist the help of some of the godly monsters on Earth.”

“I know just who to ask” they reply with a smirk. “Cerberus and his brothers would love to help you and Hydra”  
My head shoots up at Cerberus’s name. “No not Cerberus. Just Hydra”  
Alex shrugs “Hydra is the best in the business. I will get back to you when you have a name.” 

Alex leaves as I stare out of the window. Night has fallen and I can’t stop thinking about Iona. I remember every detail. Images flash in my mind. Iona, naked and on all fours, her beautiful arse in the air, her coping “Hades, Hades make me forget my name” or her tied to my bed, naked, blindfolded, and gagged, but most of all helpless against my touch. 

I move shaking my head. What’s wrong with me? I move to my bedroom. I imagine watching her pleasure herself whilst sucking on another mans cock. All my fantasy’s come rushing to the surface. I imagine sticking my hardness into her tight little arsehole. And her riding me as I rub her clitoris making her buck on top of me as I give her all my cum. The image of her on her knees, hands bound behind her back, knees wide exposing her pussy, where upon her clitoris and behind her panties is a vibrating sex toy that I have the control to, while I am doing this I am telling her she is not allowed to cum, all the while she is in sexy lingerie. Begging me to suck me. “Please Master. I want your cock, Master” 

I move towards the bathroom and grab the fleshlight and lubricant. I strip and lie on the bed. My cock is twitching. I shove it into the fleshlight and imagine her. She’s so beautiful, I want to be so rough with her. I want to fuck her so hard she will never be able to think straight again. I move the fleshlight. Thrusting deeper inside, getting faster and faster. Until I feel it. I call her name “IONA” and collapse on the bed. I remove the fleshlight from myself and clean it out and return it and the lubricant to its box. 

I hear a knock on the door and a click. It’s Alex. “That was fast” I called to them.  
“I told you Hydra is the best at finding people, even if he is surly, and annoying” I smile at their comment. “I will leave the address on your desk Hades, I have a date tomorrow with an old friend I bumped into today“  
“I am taking tomorrow off. You should can do the same”  
“Thanks” comes their reply and the click of the door. 

I walk into my room, and pick up my pyjama bottoms I wear to sleep and put them on. The purple silk feels good against my warm skin. I walk towards the desk and there I see an address. With details of her employment, who she lives with, even a map lay out. I don’t want to know how he got that. I look at her age and date of birth. She’s 24 she will be 25 in a weeks time. I even know her schedule, damn Hydras good. I decide it’s time to sleep. 

As I lie down on my bed I suddenly get hit by an overwhelming sense of loneliness. I shut my eyes tight and all I see is her face. I sigh and know I am in for a long night. 

THE NEXT DAY. 

I am awake at sunrise, which on Olympus is about 5am I get straight up. After last nights sleep I need a run. I pull on my jogging gear and head out of the door. I’m stretching when I feel it again. I ignore it the pull of a soul reaching out. I start running, my mind drifts to last night. 20 times I masterbated both with and without the fleshlight. I’ve never done it so much. Even when I went through puberty. I was glad to get out of bed, and run off some of that tension. That’s when I felt the pull of her soul, stronger this time. I click my fingers and focused on her. When I appeared I am standing in a bathroom and I can see her falling I reach my arms out towards her and catch her just before she hits the floor I say “I’ve got you” then nothing. She’s out cold. I think on what to do. 

I click my fingers and I am back in my estate. I walk through to my bedroom and gently place her on my bed. I look down at her. She’s wearing just a towel and smells of jasmine. She must have just got out of the shower. I contemplate on what to do. I walk away, my sexual arousal cannot be trusted at the minute and I wouldn’t want to force myself on her. 

I lock my bedroom door from the outside and go towards my office. I pace for what seems like the longest time. When all of a sudden I hear a thud.


	3. Chapter 3 Realisation

I wake up to someone stroking my hair. My eyes fly open, I sit bolt upright. My eyes roam the room and fall on the extremely good looking guy. No wait not extremely good look it’s, the name slips from my lips “Hades?” He smiles a genuine smile.   
  


“You remembered me?” I blush slightly and say the first thing that comes into my head “With looks like yours you’re pretty hard to forget.”   
  


I see him out of the corner of my eye grin. I pout. My realisation hits. “Where am I? I mean this is some top level opulence.”   
  


The man called Hades couldn’t look at me. I do my best to keep my voice level my brain moving a mile a minute. “Where am I? Why am I here? And who are you really?!”   
  


Hades looked uncomfortable. “Is there anything I can’t get you?” 

The door to the bedroom opens and in walks an old friend of mine “Alex?!” The word slips out before I realise. They look over to me “Iona?! What are you..... Why???? Oh no! Please tell me no.” They look over at Hades. Their eyes plead with Hades.

“Can I talk to you please Alex in the corridor?”   
  


Hades shuts the door. I creep over to the door and put my ear to the door.   
  


“What’s your relationship to her?”

”We’re old friends Hades” 

“Really?” I could hear the power and authority in his voice. Whoever Hades is he’s seniority.

“I wouldn’t lie to you Hades. Do you remember when I had my time on Earth during the war? Well this is the girl who refused to not be my friend” 

“That’s her?”

”Yes. So could you return the favour and tell me why she’s here?” 

“Alex, there may be a reason why Iona wouldn’t give up being your friend.”   
  


“Oh no! The trace? Really?!” It suddenly went quiet. I ran back to the bed. As the door opened. I sit there quietly digesting the information I have just heard. The trace I wonder what that means. I turn to Alex their eyes look sad.

“What’s wrong?” I ask. Their smile doesn’t quite meet their eyes. Hades is pacing at the far end of the room, when the bedroom door flies open. In walks a very tall man probably about the same height as Hades. His black curls tight against his head. His gorgeous blue suit highlighted by a yellow tie and golden cuff links. He walks over to Hades, Hades form stiffens and he looks stressed. Alex lowers their voice not quite looking at me “Listen Iona, the man who has just walked in his name is Zeus. Just listen ok you will be okay. I will sort this I promise.”   
The man called Zeus turned towards me and smiled, he walked towards me. Showing bright white teeth. “Hello” he picks up my hand and kisses the back of it. I stare dumbfounded. I look up at the guy called Zeus, then Hades then Alex. 

I realised at that point my life would never be the same.


	4. Chapter 4 Hades POV

I find Iona lying on the floor and carry her over to the bed. I start stroking her hair. Her beautiful eyes roam the room. “ Hades” My name sounds amazing falling from her lips. I watch the way her lips form my name. And I smile. “You remembered me?” I say taken aback she then said something that sent my libido into overdrive. Gods what does this woman do to me “With looks like yours you’re pretty hard to forget.” That’s unfair. I grin. I notice her give me the side eye and pout. She’s adorable. Then realisation hits the questions come. 

I can’t look at her partly because of what I know will come next and also partly because I want her and right now with just that towel on I’m having a hard time keeping control. 

“Is there anything I can’t get you?” I manage.

The door to the bedroom opens and in walks Alex, they must have received my message “Alex?!” The word slips out before I get a chance to speak to the. I look over to her as Alex speaks “Iona?! What are you..... Why???? Oh no! Please tell me no.” They look over at me. Their eyes pleading. 

“Can I talk to you please Alex in the corridor?” 

I shut the door “What’s your relationship to her?” I ask partly for selfish reasons. 

”We’re old friends Hades” I give them a look

“Really?” I raise an eyebrow. My authority coming out in my voice. 

“I wouldn’t lie to you Hades. Do you remember when I had my time on Earth during the war? Well this is the girl who refused to not be my friend”

“That’s her?” I said shocked

”Yes. So could you return the favour and tell me why she’s here?” 

“Alex, there may be a reason why Iona wouldn’t give up being your friend.” 

“Oh no! The trace? Really?!” They go quiet.

“I have to tell Zeus” the words slip out before I could stop them. They turn and walk back in. I walk to my desk at the far end and fiddle with my phone. I bring up Zeus’s name and shoot him a message.   
“Come to my estate, I think I have a lead. H”  
I pace back and forth giving Alex and Iona the side eye. Why? Why did the one woman I have shown any sort of interest in have to be Alex’s old friend and possibly Zeus’s wife. 

I run a hand through my purple hair. Zeus approaches me. “Brother” he pulls me in for a hug. “Is this her?” His voice asks. I look him in the eyes for the first time.   
“Honestly? I don’t know. We haven’t had chance to do any testing or anything yet. I did however pick her up on the trace.”   
His hand up to his chin he runs it “I see. Now to meet the girl.” 

I stand far away knowing the woman I can’t stop thinking about can never be mine. 

Zeus takes Iona to his estate. I am shaking. Alex walks back from the door. “Did you know?” 

I look at them “No. I didn’t. I’m sorry. I found her last week by accident. I bumped into her. She gave me her telephone number. And.....” I trail off. 

The look on their face tells me everything I need to know. They got Hydra to track down their old friend when she was right under their nose the whole time. 

Dammit. 

Alex leaves in a state of shock. I lie on my bed. I thought about Iona. What was happening to her. Never had a god with so much power felt so helpless. Gods my erection just wouldn’t give up. I undid my trousers and pulled them and my boxers down. 

I thought about her. All the things I would like to do to her. I remembered her lying on my bed I could still smell her Jasmine scent. I was so turned on. I opened the drawer in my nightstand, and there it was the fleshlight. I shoved my rock hard manhood into it and pulled the sheets up to my face. I thrust in and out of the fleshlight. Her scent smelt sooo good. 

I got more and more horny and angry. The thought that Zeus may be doing this to her. I saw her first. I found her. I wanted to be the one to fuck her no one else. Not Alex, not Zeus, no one. I kept the sheet to my face with my right hand and holding the fleshlight with my left. I fucked it hard. Eventually I stopped with the fleshlight, and used my hand. I came so hard. I was really panting and out of breath. 

That’s when I heard it. A knock at my estate door.   
I removed the fleshlight from the bed putting it back in the drawer. Slipping on a vest and a some casual trousers I walked towards the door. I pulled open the door and there on the other side was Zeus. Shit!!! What now.


	5. Chapter 5 - Zeus the god of all gods.

Zeus held out his hand to me. I shook it and he said “Let’s go. We’ll find you some clothes to wear as well my dear!” He offered his hand and I took it and the next thing I know I’m in a different room.   
I nearly fall but Zeus big strong arms catch me and hold me up. 

“It’s okay. Sometimes when we teleport with someone it can make you nauseous.” He slowly moved me towards the bed. “Sit, please” He calls up a contact “Persephone can you bring some of your outfits here please? I have a female guest.” The voice on the end of the phone said “another? Where do you find these old bags? I will be there soon.” 

He turns to me looking kinda awkward. “My daughter Persephone, she will be here with some outfits. For you to wear temporarily then we will get you fitted with our tailors, for some proper goddess clothes.” 

A beautiful woman walked in with three rails of clothes. She stood before her father not able to see me. 

“Right where is she” Zeus stepped to the side. Persephone’s previous frown turned into a confused look when she saw me. 

“Don’t tell me you plucked her out of the bath?!” 

I walk towards Persephone “Hi I’m Iona. I was originally with Hades and an old friend of mine called Alex Cyprin, but they mentioned the trace and now here I am.” 

Persephone pulled me into a hug “You’re so beautiful, you’d be perfect for Uncle Hades” she said with a grin. 

Zeus makes a snort. “Ignore him Iona. He’s upset Hades found you first so therefore has the first option” 

I look at her confused but happy. This bouncy lovely woman is showing me all the outfits she brought and changing colour to suit mine. 

Zeus looks at something. I whisper to Persephone “What’s that?” Persephone whispers “It’s like CCTV” then in a loud voice “He knows he’s not supposed to abuse it” 

Zeus suddenly calls out. “I have to leave.“ and dashed out of the room. 

Persephone laughs. Then turns to me. “Ok level with me. What really happened?” I then go into everything that has happened to me so far.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hades POV

I answer the door. “Zeus? What are?” He pushes past me straight to the bedroom. I follow him hot on his heels. He goes straight to the nightstand and opens the drawer. I mentally facepalm myself. Instead of letting it show I keep my poker face. “What do you want Zeus? I’m sure you’re not interested in the contents of my nightstand” 

In a quiet voice he says “I saw you. Tonight and last night” Mentally I wanted to punch him in the face. But he was my older brother. So I kept a neutral expression, “So enjoy the show did you?” 

Zeus turned on me his eyes were wild. “What’s this about?” I ask being careful how I phrase things because yes he was still my brother he was also my king. 

“The girl” he said in a quiet voice. Shit! I knew this was a problem for him. I won’t step down. I have the right to date her, it’s written in law by Zeus himself. 

“I know I wrote the law. However this isn’t an ordinary mortal. This is a mortal with the soul of my wife.” 

“Wait a minute we don’t know it’s Hera. It may be Aphrodite.” 

“Regardless they were both my wives at some point” Zeus snarled. 

I had to be very careful how I approached things with Zeus. Yes he was king of the gods but my power, my soul and my physical being could quite easily take Zeus in a fight. I knew that, he knew that. I crossed my arms “So? What did you want to do share her?” 

Zeus’s eyes met mine. No way! He wants me to share a woman like this? Not a chance. She is her own person and I have the first right to try and woo her if she wants me to. 

“Bring her back” I growled. Zeus looked at me his Aura was starting to flare as was mine. 

“Don’t try me Zeus. You will lose. You know it. I know it everyone knows it.” 

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. “Excuse me” 

“Persephone...... Yes....... I........ But how....... are you okay?....... Yes I will tell him....... See you soon. Goodbye”

“What’s wrong?” Zeus asked taming his aura. 

“Persephone phones to say that Iona has been captured by Titans. They’ve watched you and knew Persephone was on her own. She got a few good hits in. She’s strong. But ultimately they took Iona.” 

“SHIT!” Zeus roared. We both teleported in to Zeus’s estate. “Persephone!” Trying to keep my voice even. I hear a low moan from Zeus’s bedroom. I can’t get into the door. “Zeus Help.” We both out our shoulder to it. We find Persephone tied up in magical rope. Cuts are all over her body, she’s physically exhausted from using so much energy. She opens her now black eye. I see a tear roll down her face. “Uncle Hades I’m so sorry. I tried to protect her but I couldn’t there were too many of them.” I pull her into my arms “Sshhh it’s okay. You did amazingly” Zeus roars “Titans were here? On Olympus? How can that be?” The organiser in me took over. “Zeus first get Persephone to a dr. This is just chaos your staff can deal with this. Third the Titans have “your wife” let’s get this sorted”


	7. Chapter 7 - Titans

After Zeus left Me and Persephone, we get chatting. She’s so lovely. Such a nice, bouncy, girl of around my age. 

We chat about clothes, she keeps bringing up Hades. He’s gorgeous but I haven’t had chance to get to know him. 

There’s a knock on the window. Persephone quickly pulls me behind her. “Who’s there?” 

The response comes “Tie-“

“Tie-who?” Persephone asks visibly annoyed. 

A man sneaks up behind me and puts a hand to my mouth and a sword to Persephone’s throat. 

“Titans” he says with a grin.

I see Persephone stiffen. I don’t know what the hell is going on and I am sure I will find out, however right now my life is in danger and the life of my friend too. I elbow the guy with his hand over my mouth and it winds him. 

I turn on him ready to fight. I look round and there must have been 5 of these “Titans” I kick him right in the junk. He doubles over and says whilst in pain. “Kicking me in the balls, that’s unfair. He shouts Astreus we’ve found her” 

The Titan called Astreus stalked into the room. He had what looked like a black and gold surgical mask over his face. Persephone’ s aura was flaring and she was knocking out Titans left and right. I could see she was strong but she was becoming exhausted fighting all 5. I tried to help even got in a few decent kicks and punches. I even knocked one out. 

My self defence classes were paying off. When suddenly the Titan called Astreus shouted “ENOUGH. We came for the girl not to kill a god. Leave Persephone” With a final burst of adrenaline Persephone attacked Astreus. He took the hilt of his kitana and hit her in the eye. “Persephone?” I turned to check she was okay. Astreus picked me up in a fireman’s carry and dashed off. Over his shoulder I can see Zeus’s estate get smaller and smaller I pound my fists into his back. “Let me go. Put me down” he obliges. 

He circles me I go to say something he slaps me. I hold the place where he slaps me when I feel a dull thud on my head. The pain is intense and just as I am about to take a step the world goes dark and I black out.


	8. Chapter 8 - Tartarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a nearly rape and violence. Please do not read if this is a trigger for you.

I open my eyes my head is pounding. I look out of a window to see it’s dark outside. There are no stars. I look around the dimly lit room. It’s a simple room with a bed, a desk and chair. 

I try the door, of course it’s locked but you never know. I sit down on the bed. And try to sort through events that have happened. I am so deep in thought that I don’t hear Astreus speak. He grabs my shoulder. 

I stare at him hatred burning in my eyes. Astreus laughs, places a hand on my chin and forces my head upwards. He crashes his lips against mine in a somewhat, clumsy yet rough kiss. 

I try to push him away but he is too strong. He makes me stand. 

He pulls away and tells me to strip. I stand there with my jaw hanging. He said in a quiet dangerous voice “Take everything off” I do as he says. I feel like I could cry. But I won’t. I won’t give him that satisfaction. 

I stand there completely naked. He looks at me. Almost examines me without touching. As he makes one full circle I headbutt him. He staggered away. Shit! I can tell I made him angry. I don’t care. For some reason I want to be back on Olympus. He smirks. And takes off his own clothes. I can see his rock hard cock standing proudly. 

Urgh I know what’s about to happen and my stomach churns. He walks towards me slowly. “On your knees goddess” I comply. 

He takes a knife cuts me. “ARGH!” I scream at the top of my lungs. He continues in silence to “draw” with a knife on my back. He’s drawing a symbol. The pain is intense. He then throws the knife and it disappears. He then takes a whip out from under the bed. He stands at the back of the room 

CRACK the whip comes down on my back.   
CRACK again. Each time he takes a step closer. When I can feel his breath on my hair I realise he is stroking his cock. Gods I feel sick. I can feel blood dripping down my back. He turns and punches me in the face. I stop screaming. I realise that’s what he is getting off on. He pushes me on the bed and starts to break my toes, just by sheer strength.   
“ARGH!” Comes my voice again.   
“Beautiful” I hear him whisper. I can still see him getting off on this. Finally he brakes my foot. As I scream a couple of things happen all at the same time. 

Astreus blows his load all over my sore aching blooodied broken body. And the door flies open and in walks Hades. Astreus look of joy turns to one abject horror. “Hades....I was just” 

I could hear the menace in his quiet voice. I could see his aura flaring. “I know What you were just doing.” Astreus was back into fighting stance. Hades snarls “Really? You really think you can defeat me? I’m the god of the Underworld. The bringer of death and destruction. I could destroy Tarterus and all those in it. Now I will ask you nicely. Give me the woman.” Astreus looks back at me a look of sheer joy on his face. “No” 

In a second Hades has crossed the room and has the Titan by the throat. He is lifting him with next to no effort. “If any Titan touches her again, next time I will snap your neck.” He drops the spluttering Titan and his aura wraps a blanket round me. It picks me up and deposits me into Hades arms. Hades looks down at me. I can’t make out his face but his voice is gentle. “Don’t worry I’ve got you” and with that I pass out.


	9. Chapter 9 Hades POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts from Hades finding Tartarus

I finally managed to find Tartarus. It was hell thinking Titans had Iona. I run my hand over my face as I step into the inky blackness. 

I close my eyes and send my aura out to find her. It locates her. I hear a scream. Shit! I walk to a dark building that’s nestled down a back street. A couple of Titans see me and scurry away. 

“Yes go. You know I could destroy all of you on my own.”

I get to the door. I can hear a faint moan and I kick the door in. There is that Titan naked. With his cock in his hand. I watched as his Large Swollen member shot Tensed and squirted cum. Shooting the cum all over Iona. WHAT!!!!! I look towards her her beautiful body is broken and beaten. She has welts on her body from a whip? She has what looks like knife marks, the making of a black eye. A hand mark on her face. I look at the Titans face. He has a red mark on his forehead. 

I smile a little, knowing that Iona put up a fight. My neutral face soon appears. 

The whole thing flies by me so fast the next thing I know I am teleporting with a passed out Iona in my arms. 

I arrive at my estate on Olympus and place her on my bed. I phone Persephone. “Uncle? Did you find Iona?”  
I gasp nearly in tears “Come to my estate” and hang up. I stare at Iona. I wonder what he did to her. Did he rape her? My anger boils my fist clenches I punch the wall as Persephone appears.  
“Woah Uncle Hades” she exclaimed.  
“Tell me what happened” she put a reassuring hand on my arm. I explain what happened. I tell her to lift the blanket and look. She walks over and squeaks. “Hades come here” 

I walk over. The knife marks that he made on her form a symbol. But I wasn’t looking at that all I could see was the Titans cum on her beautiful body. Persephone said “Uncle grab a washcloth, some warm water and an elixir.” She moves the blanket. 

Iona opens her eyes and whimpers “please no more just rape me if you’re going to” Persephone gets in her eyeline. And smiles. “Hey girl” a look of relief crosses Iona’s face. “Per....” she starts. Persephone puts a finger on her lips. 

And with that her eyes shut. Over the next few days I cared for Iona. Brought her food, Persephone came by to help change her dressings and bathe her wounds. The majority of the wounds healed with no scars. The symbol he carved into her back healed but scarred.

Three days later I was sitting in my office Alex was sitting opposite me, “We need to get this research done. Persephone took a picture of this symbol.” 

They looked thoughtful “I’ll nip down to the archives and check there, I will also do some research in the restricted archive section. I will need your authorisation Hades” 

“I will text it to you” Just as I had finished the sentence the door to my office opens.

And there in the doorway stood Iona in a purple top and jeans. The outfit hugged her in all the right places. My libido which had still been active started to stir.

My throat dry, I manage to say. “We need to have a conversation.”   
She nods. And enters the office shutting the door behind her. 

I get up from my chair so I am standing in front of her. 

“Firstly let me say that everything that has happened so far is all my fault. I suppose I should start at the beginning.” 

She sits, I lean against the desk “About 25 years ago there was a war. Between Titans and Olympians. Two of our high ranking Goddesses went down to earth and took the children with them. Both Titans and Olympians cannot fight on Earth. If we do we are executed on the spot. Earth is neutral Territory. Anyway a rogue Titan happened to break away to earth and discovered Hera and Aphrodite. He started to fight and both Hera and Aphrodite loved humans and tried to protect them. 

So they fought back, protecting both the kids and humans. Unfortunately because of the fight both goddesses were killed. The Titan managed to escape. 

Now when a goddess dies, it travels into the sky and looks for a fetus being created. Either of the goddesses souls found you. We don’t know which one. The war finished 10 years ago. Which is when Alex left. He was Aphrodite’s son. 

We have some tests we can do to check out which would you have. It won’t hurt but would you like me to try?” 

Iona looked me in the eye. Her plastered foot resting on another chair. “Yes please” 

I pull my chair round to the front and put my hands on either side of her temple, “Just close your eyes and relax” Iona complies. 

I talk without using my mouth “I am speaking to the high goddesses inside this mortal. Who are you? I am Hades. I.....”  
I hear it “Hades. Hades. Thank you for finding me.....” Silence “And me H” 

“Hera and Aphrodite? You’re both in there?“

“Yeah we kinda just hooked onto the first human we found. Neither of us knew the other was there. Until we were born. And by then....” said Hera 

“It was too late.” Finished Aphrodite. “It’s okay though we have become one soul. Very powerful. We will have a reckoning soon and we will come bursting forth. As one goddess. I would like to tell you. This mortal finds you very attractive. You should know some of the naughty...” I pull my hands away. Shaking. 

Iona opens her eyes. “Which goddess is it?” 

The words fall from my lips before I can stop them “Both”

I leave Iona with Alex. I am pacing. Iona has been thinking about me? I’m so fucking turned on right now. 

A small knock comes on the door. “Enter” There stands Iona. Uncertainty in her eyes. “I sent Alex home, it was a lot for them to digest.” 

I nod. I turn away from Iona knowing my erection isn’t controlling itself. I hear her walk towards me. “Hades?” I don’t answer “Hades look at me.” I turn to face her. 

“Can you do something for me please?” 

“Sure” 

“Will you heal my foot so I can take this plaster off, because there is something I want to do.” 

“Of course” She sits on the bed and I break the plaster. And hold my hands over her foot. It grows warm under my touch. I feel it ping the way of telling me it’s healed. “All done” 

She smiles a coy smile. “Thank you” then before I know it she is kissing me. 

I am shocked for a second, then I start kissing her back. Urgency in her kiss, she nibbles my lip and I open my mouth. I gently start to explore her mouth with my tongue. She kisses amazingly. 

My arms instinctively wrap round her. I hear a small beep and am aware of Zeus watching on his “CCTV.” Iona’s hands move across my chest and down towards my stomach. I flinch a little as I don’t want her to feel my hard cock. 

She pulls away and stands up. She pulls off her clothes, except her lingerie. She encourages me to do the same. I stand there naked. She falls to her knees, and gently wraps her four fingers around my hard cock, she moves her head and opens her mouth. 

My mind is working overtime. Am I dreaming? If I am I don’t want to wake up. She starts to suck and lick my cock. Fuck. I’m done for. I put my hands in her hair and my libido takes over. I start to fuck her mouth, thrusting my hips hard all the way down to the bottom of the shaft. Harder and harder, faster and faster. I can feel my balls tighten as I fill Iona’s mouth with white hot cum. I sit down on the bed panting, sweating. Before I know it she’s completely naked, “Hades, please fuck me.” I crawl over to her and open her legs. I put my mouth around her wet pussy. 

I move her labia and pull back the little hood. I smile knowing that my age as afforded me a bit of experience. I start to lick, suck, and nibble at her clitoris. I hear her moan. I stop, pushing one finger inside her, “If there’s something I do you don’t like tell me and I will stop straight away.” 

I hear her breathy say “Please take me” my mouth crashes back down on her clit. I lick, suck and nibble away all the while searching her pussy with my fingers. I feel her body tense, as she cums in waves. I feel the wetness enter my mouth. She tastes so sweet. I move away from her. 

“I want you inside me.” It’s at that point I push her slowness on the bed and enter her. She gasps in surprise. I hear a beep beep beep, and wake up covered in sweat.


End file.
